The Power of Nine
by AverySummers
Summary: This is a story of a quest that goes to the four corners of the world. 9 Demigods answer the call. But, can a son of Hades lead 8 Demigods? most of which are older than him. This is the story of struggles to over come his past. This is the story of how Nico di Angelo got over Percy Jackson, and fell in love once again. This is a story of fear, breaking hearts, and death.
1. Nico di Angelo

The Power Of Nine Leader; Nico di Angelo

* * *

At the age of 11, Nico di Angelo and his sister Bianca di Angelo where attacked by a monster known as a Manticore. They were both saved by a demigod by the name of Percy Jackson. Nico idolized him. Nico saw Percy as a living and breathing hero. Percy took Nico to camp Half-Blood, and promised to keep him and his sister safe. Sadly, Bianca was killed. Nico, in turn, ran away. It was then revealed that Nico is a son of Hades.

* * *

At the age of 12, Nico ventures out of the underworld. He seeks "vengeance" upon the one that has escaped death. Daedalus. The rumors fly around the camp, but it is not revealed to anyone else that he is a son of the Big Three. He helps Percy Jackson and Annabeth escape the Labyrinth. In turn, he frees Daedalus' soul. He begins to realize that he is in love with Percy, so he runs away.

* * *

At the age of 13, he calls upon Percy himself. His father would allow him to speak to his mother if he would bring Percy down. So he brings Percy back into the Underworld. There, he tries to help him escape his prison, and expose him to the River Styx. In it, Percy would be invincible. Sadly, Nico gets caught, and is reprimanded by his father, Hades. He bought enough time to allow Percy to escape. Later, he joins the battle and is very tempted to kill Kronos on the spot with his Stygian Iron Sword. He later revels in the love he has for Percy Jackson.

* * *

Only a month after his 14th birthday, Nico runs. And he runs far. He runs to LA, where he meets his half-sister, Hazel. They immediately become friends, but Nico isn't welcome, as the place Hazel is at is a camp for Roman Demigods. He immediately recognizes the new Praetor, one person he loves. Percy. Then, he talks to him. But Percy doesn't remember him. So he plays along. A month later, Percy returns from a quest, threatening to kill Nico for not telling him of his past.

* * *

A month later, Jason Grace and Nico stumble into a palace that Cupid, or Eros, calls home. Here, Nico must face a challenge: reveal his true loves identity. So he does. At a cost. Nico reveals his love interest when Jason is there.

* * *

After the war with the Giants and Gaea, Nico reveals his love interest to his sister, Hazel, but sons and daughters of Hermes overheard the conversation. When the secret is out that Nico is in love with Percy, Nico is utterly destroyed. So he gets revenge. Using his shadow powers, he cursed the camp to forever be drowned in shadows. The shadows devoured cabins, campers, and even Chiron and Dionysus. After his attack, Nico fell to the ground, crying in a heaping mess. The cabins, campers, and directors where returned after the curse wore off. The campers where all afraid to go near him. With the exception of Leo, Jason, Piper, and ironically, Annabeth. They all gathered around him, and gave him a hug. They all knew what it was like to feel abandoned, destroyed, depressed, and worst of all… at the end of the road. The four said they forgive him for what he's done, and that they don't even blame him. Percy, on the other hand, is nowhere to be found. Freaking out and thinking that he killed Percy, Nico runs into the shadows. There, he goes to Cupid's palace. He tells Eros of this, and he just gets laughed at. Nico then takes out his sword and challenges Eros to a sword dual. Eros accepts, but at the point of him nearing death. Before Nico has the chance to kill Cupid, Percy intercepts his final blow. While parrying the attacks, Percy tries to convince Nico that he is no dream, that he is alive, and well. He came to the palace upon Blackjack's back, and at the poor Pegasi's expense of being exhausted. Nico, sensing truth in his words, halted his advances. Percy then goes in, and knocks Nico out with magical dust that the Hermes cabin gave him. When Nico awakens, he finds himself back in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. When he leaves his cabin, he goes to the bonfire on the beach. What happens then, is that he meets a certain blue-eyed blonde by the name of William "James" Hertz, who is not so different from him.

* * *

This story shall continue, but I must first introduce an OC. William "James" Hertz.


	2. William James Hertz

William J. Hertz

* * *

William James Hertz is a son of Zeus. He was abandoned by his mother, and left on the front steps of an orphanage at the age of 8. As he grew older, he became resentful of his family, a mother who abandoned him, and a father which he has never met. When he escapes from the orphanage in New York, he stumbles upon a Camp. There, he meets a blonde girl named Annabeth and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson, who both show him around, and saying that he shall soon be claimed. At the claiming party, he meets a boy with dark colored eyes, and he instantly falls in love with the boy dressed in black.

* * *

At the age of 8, William James Hertz was sent to an Orphanage by his mother. She was a loving woman, so little William had no idea what was going on.

* * *

At the age of 15, he runs away from the orphanage, always being bullied by the kids there. They've been calling him names like; Blondie, fag, and homo. He was gay, and he wasn't proud. So he ran. He ran into the nearby woods, and that is where found a bright light. Following this light, he stumbled upon a camp. Here, he thought it was strange. It didn't appear anywhere on the maps, and this place shouldn't even exist. When he goes there, the first person he sees is a boy dressed all in black. The fire shows him to be pale, and that he has been crying recently. Intrigued by his beauty, he goes forward. The boy in black steps away from the fire, and goes to help him. When the boy in black introduces himself as Nico, Will looks down and sees that he is covered in leaves and branches. Right after noticing this, he faints. Nico is there to catch him, and he calls for help. The whole camp runs to see what has happened. Nico explains that he saw this boy, and that he walked into the camping grounds, meaning that he was a Demigod. But, to which god? He was radiating such power, he may be a son to one of the Big Three. But who?

* * *

When William awoke, Nico was by his bedside, asleep. Will shook him awake, asking what had happened, and where he was. Nico, happy that Will has awoken, asked his name. Hoping for a new start, Will introduced himself as James, James Hertz. Upon learning his name, Nico asked if James wants something to eat. Hungry for food, James says yes. On the way to the Cafeteria, James gets pulled aside by Chiron. He asks if James knows who his Godly father is. He didn't know the gods existed until today. Then, a large lightning bolt appears over his head. He is a son of Zeus.

* * *

Months later, he develops a crush on the boy in black, Nico. And he knows Nico is gay, as it is told all throughout the camp. But James knows that Nico will never love him back, as Nico is in love with Percy.

* * *

Throughout the year, girls ask James out despite him being gay. Even when they use charmspeak, he says no. On the day before his birthday, a new prophecy is revealed. It requested 8 demigods of light, water, death, and life. These 8 must go on a quest to defeat the Primordial Chaos, Tartarus, and Nyx.

* * *

**This story is in the developmental stage. If i can get this right, I'm going to post this story like how Rick Riordan does his Heroes of Olympus, but i think I'm going to try and focus the point of view to be from Nico's, Percy, and James. The next chapter will just introduce the other characters that I created. The true story shall be posted as Chapter 4, Nico**


	3. Brandon, Dillon, Alexis, and Amelia

This is a character list of all the OC's and recurring characters. the only ones that will not be brought up are the ones who's stories are told throughout the story, or are very minor Characters. The Guardians are the ones who help the 9 throughout the quest, including Hecate's Daughter, an Airy Witch.

* * *

**Brandon Hertz, Dillon Hertz' twin brother**

The boy with black hair and a blonde streak, all natural. He is the wild twin, and he is very extreme, and serious.

**Dillon Hertz, Brandon Hertz' twin brother**

The boy with blonde hair with a black streak, all natural. He is the calm twin, and is alike his brother, as he is very serious.

The Twins are both 17, making them older than their little brother, James, and they are the sons of Thanatos, the God of Death. Katherine Hertz fell in love with their father, and he fell in love with their mother's punky attitude. But when Thanatos found out about Katherine's affair with Zeus, he cursed the children. He cursed the children to never be accepted by their mother. In order to break the curse, she had to leave her children. That is what she did. She left the twins alone in the Underworld while she left James with an orphanage. The twins grew up with their father, until he was kidnapped. Upon that, they flew to the top world, and were discovered by campers of Camp Half-Blood. They both take after their father in the sense that they have his facial and muscle construct. At the age of 17, a month before their shared birthday, they must hunt down the Primordials Chaos, Nyx, and Tartarus, of which all plan to overthrow the gods, and destroy all mortals.

* * *

**Alexis Cortez, Daughter of Apollo**

A Daughter of Apollo, she was left alone in a dark stable. Found by loving people, she was taken in. At the peak age of 16, this near famous polo rider volunteered to go on a quest with the great Percy Jackson on a quest to defeat the evil Primordials.

* * *

**Amelia Grace, Daughter of Athena**

Who said that Athena couldn't fall in love with a woman? Especially when that woman is Thalia and Jason Grace's mother. A woman who is intelligent, and brave. At the peaking age of 14, Amelia was requested to go on a quest to defeat Chaos, Nyx, and Tartarus. Little do the others know, she has a very special Primordial on her side.

* * *

**Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter**

**Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena**

**Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon**

* * *

**Gods/Titans:**

Thanatos- God of Death

Cupid- God of Love

Apollo- God of the sun, music, and literature

Hecate- Titaness of Witchcraft, and Crossroads

Atlas

Hades-God of Death

Hyperion- Titan of Light

* * *

**Primordials:**

Chaos

Tartarus

Ouranos

* * *

**Guardians/Helpers:**

Adaerah- Immortal Daughter of Hecate, tends to her every need, father was a _venti._

Willa- an extremely helpful wood Nymph from Colorado.

Analicia Castellanta- Goddess of Hope, Daughter of Venus, and is the Guardian of Pandora's Box.


	4. Chapter 1 Nico

**Chapter One: Nico**

**This fucking sucks.** I understand that Jason wants me to open up about this, but I can't. Open up about what? Oh, did I mention I'm gay and in love? Oh, did I mention I'm in love with Percy Jackson? Yes. I am in love with the Hero of Olympus. In fact, that wind bag came up to me and basically begged me to open up, and come out to the _Argo II_ crew. He said that I should at least open up to them. But I know that I must soon leave. They cannot see me cry. So, I decide to try and leave. I exit my cabin, but my sister Hazel is waiting for me.

"Nico, Jason told me to come talk to you. He said something was wrong. Are you alright?" Hazel said, with her golden eyes looking at him with such pity. I need to make a list of people to strangle.

"I'm fine. Always have been, always will be." I've been lying through my teeth for so long. It should be easy by now.

"But you've been acting different since we got Percy and Annabeth back. Even after the battle with Gaea, you still are distant." Great. She noticed.

"I told you Hazel. I'm fine. I guess… I guess I just needed time to recover from… Hazel, come here." I said as I led her to the cabin next to mine, which just so happened to be the Hermes cabin.

"Hazel, I've been trying to get over someone. Someone I love. But… it's someone I can't have."

"Who is it? It must be someone from the _Argo II_? Is it Piper?"

"Ha! No. _It_ isn't Piper." I hope she can get the message.

Her eyes open wide, and I can see her eyes 100% now. I think she may have realized that _it_ isn't a girl.

Hazel leans in close, "Is it Leo? Considering Jason knows who it is… it can't be him. I know who he is! You have a crush on Percy!" she says, a little too loudly.

"Hazel! Shush! We're right next to the Hermes cabin! They can overhear!" I say while blushing.

"So it is!" Hazel squeals with delight. Did she always want me to be gay?

"It just sucks, you know? I'm an outcast. The son of Hades, not accepted by many, and I just HAD to be- to be…"

"I get it. You know your secret is safe with me. But, are you able to go on, and be happy?"

"No, after today, I'm going to leave. Forever. I'm keeping my promise to Jason, that after I fulfilled my promise to defeat Gaea, I will leave, and never return. Hopefully, one day, I will be over him. Only then, will I be able to return. But until then… I love you, dear sister. Only you will know where to find me. The Underworld." Then I left her by shadow traveling back into the confines and safety of my cabin.


	5. Chapter 2, Nico

Chapter 2: Nico

**While getting ready,** there was a rasp knocking on my cabin door. Thinking it was Hazel, I went to open it. Upon opening the door, I recognize a fury, Electo, coming out of a portal from the Underworld.

"Ghost King, I have come to ask if the rumors are true. Do you truly have an infatuation with the Demigod Perseus Jackson?"

"WHAT?! No! It- Where have you heard of this Demon Witch!" I say with as much venom as possible.

"Tis a rumor going around the Land of the Dead. It must be going around the Land of the Living as well!"

"I suppose I have not heard it yet." As soon as I say that, I see a group of girls from the Aphrodite cabin walk by, laugh and point at me, and they then walk away. All that is left if Piper, running towards me.

"Nico, you'd better hide! There's a group of boys from the Ares cabin coming to get you! I'm so sorry! I can't help you! My charmspeak won't work on them!" is she really serious?!

"I'm not running. I'm going to stay, and fight. This is what I will do." I grabbed my stygian iron sword, and told Piper to go hide. She ran into my cabin, where I know she will be safe.

I see the boys hassling the rest of the _Argo II_ crew, Leo, Jason, and Frank. I suppose if I was Percy and Annabeth, I wouldn't want to see this. So, I walk forward. That's when they notice me.

"Hey! Hades' gay boy! I hope you are ready for a beating of a lifetime!" do they truly think they can defeat me?

Realizing that they are talking to me, I begin to see red, and I lose control. I use what my dad taught me. I used the Shadow Curse. Cursing under my breath, and I call out to the _arai,_ hoping that they can do instant curses. Sure enough, I see a large globe of shadow appear right in the middle of the Ares boys. Then, the shadow expands. And it keeps going. Until eventually, all that is left is me. And that scares me more than anything.

" I killed them all. I killed Jason. I killed Hazel. I killed Leo. I killed Frank. I killed Mr. D. I killed Chiron. I killed PERCY. By the Gods- I killed Percy! NO!" and I break down, sobbing.

Slowly, I hear warbling sounds. It sounds like a portal opening. I look up, and I see all the cabins and campers reappearing, but all around me. The Curse of Shadows makes the people affected by it be locked away in a pocket dimension called the Shadow Zone. Here they are unable to interact with anyone, making them invisible to all. But they are able to see everyone around them. I had no idea that the curse was only temporary. I was hoping it would last forever!

"Nico!" Annabeth is the first person to run to me. She has her dagger sheathed, and she doesn't look angry. All I do is scream, and create a pulse of shadows to push anyone within a fifty feet radius back. In turn, I blast myself into the shadows.

* * *

I Shadow Traveled to Salona, where I remember Cupid's palace is at. Once there, I search for him.

After finding the chamber, I had to yell.

"Eros! I demand you take this stupid infatuation I have away! And do it now!" moment of silence. Stupid Cupid.

_Stupid child. I cannot take away love. I only induce and strengthen it._ His voice is coming from everywhere.

"I DEMAND YOU FACE ME IN A SWORD DUAL, SO I MAY CUT YOU DOWN MYSELF!" I yell out with as much venom as possible.

_Very well._ "Hello, Nico di Angelo. I accept your dual, but at the request that other weapons are allowed." I'll allow it, as long as I am still able to destroy the Son of Aphrodite.

"Fine. Now draw your weapon, fallen angel."

He picks up a sword from the nearest corps, and he faces me in a stance that shows he is ready for battle. I lunge in immediately, thinking that I actually might not win this battle. Eros has the upper hand, as he has a longer blade. With a sword of only 3 feet, I slash across his sword. My stygian sword utterly destroys his celestial bronze blade. He then throws the blade, and cowers back into the darkness.

Next, I feel an arrow piercing into my lower back. Then the pain ends. Luckily for me, he is using the shadows. My turf. So I slash at where he was, and I hear a pained yelp. I move in, and slash again. But this time, something was shot at my chest.

Cupid shot me with his stupid arrow! In the heart! Now I'm _really_ going to kill him!

I look up, and I see him leaking ichor out of his wounds. He is walking around, clearly wounded. I grab him by one of his wings, and pull. I ripped his wing out of his back, and tossed it on the side. Then I pushed him to the ground. I unsheathed my sword, and was about to cut him in half, when a strong bronze sword intercepted mine. I immediately recognize the designs on the sword, so I fight back. _Harder. _The one boy I had tried to forget, and here he is, standing in the way of me killing Eros.

"Nico, there is no need to kill Cupid! He did nothing wrong!" is Percy that dense?!

"You are denser than you know. You know who makes people fall in love? Eros. He cast some stupid fucking love spell on me, and I just had to fall in love with _you_, of all people."

"Ouch, that actually does hurt. And you are like my little brother! Why would you want me dead? I thought you loved me?"

"No. I came here because I thought I had accidently killed you when I attacked the camp. I thought I had forced you to live your life out in the Shadow Dimension. I was depressed. That stupid Cupid deserves to have his other wing removed at least."

"Nico, please come with me back to camp. We can get you help if you need. It's just- well, you're my best friend. I can't live without you. You are the one that saved me from dying when I plunged into the River Styx. You are the one who saved me from so much. Why would you murder a god just to get revenge for you falling in love with me?"

"Because, _Percy,_ since he made me fall in love with someone that I don't even want to like, I demand revenge. Let me kill him." I spit his name out with as much venom as I can manage.

"You know, if looks could kill, I'm pretty sure I'd be dead where I'm standing. Nico, I'm going to tell you this once. I'm cool with you liking me. In fact, I suppose that I should take it as a compliment. And don't forget. No matter what, I'll always accept you, Nico. You are always protected by me."

"You say this _now_?! Where were you when the Ares cabin came after me? Where were you when I needed you most? I went through Tartarus all alone. You had Annabeth to help pull you through. Without her, you would've died. I'm going home."

"Back to camp?" Does he really think I'm still accepted there after the attack?

"No. I have to go home to the Underworld. I'm going to stay there for a very long time. Hopefully, I will be able to- Percy, what's in that bag-"

* * *

**A/N**

**So, it has been revealed to me that i may not have internet soon, so i may not be able to post an update to this story tomorrow. well, just know- i care for you all! and i _love_ reviews! tell me what you think of it by far, and how i should improve upon my writing skills. well... thanks for reading! ^_^**


End file.
